Revenge is best served sweet
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: Ten/Rose and chocolate cake. Let the fun begin.
1. First Slice

_**Authors Notes: This fic was written for the Jiggery Pokery Ficathon over at LJ. Prompt Ten/Rose and chocolate cake. This story is also dedicated to my friend Gretchen in honour of her recent birthday. The fic takes place approximately one week after the events written about in another story of mine called Dirty Laundry. It is not necessary to read that fic to enjoy this story but I hope you will anyway. Neither are work safe or children safe. Thank you to the fabulous naughtybunny23 for the beta.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dr Who and its characters are owned by the BBC and sadly not by me.**_

The Doctor casually sauntered across the market place, feeling quite pleased with himself. He had left the TARDIS early that morning to find a part for his sentient time ship. Using his charm and disarming smile he had managed to purchase the item at a discounted price and was looking forward to boasting about his cleverness to his beautiful Rose when he returned home.

_His Rose_. Yes, she was his now. He thought back to the first time they had made love, exactly one week ago. It had been in the laundry after he lost a bet that resulted in him having to do the weekly washing. He had desired Rose for months but cleaning Rose's undergarments filled with her scent had been his undoing. Rose had found him in his moment of personal release but embarrassment quickly turned to mutual desire burning them both with its inevitable passion. The mere memory of that first coupling sent delicious messages to another part of his anatomy and suddenly his casual stroll changed to an energetic jog, as his need to hold her again consumed him.

The aroma hit him the minute he stepped inside the TARDIS. He smiled - Rose was baking again. The sweet scent, heavy and addictive, filled his lungs and set his mouth to watering. Stopping only briefly to shrug off his coat and jacket, he practically sprinted through the console room to the kitchen in his efforts to find out what tantalising delicacy she had created today.

He stopped abruptly, just short of the open door, taking in the scene in front of him. Rose was facing away from him, her shorts-covered bottom high in the air as she bent over to remove a delicious cake from the oven. He watched as she straightened up and placed the hot baking tin on a wire rack before removing her oven mittens.

He entered the room and took her in his arms.

"Now that is a sight worth coming home to," he murmured in her ear before capturing her lips with his.

Happy to be in his arms again Rose returned his kiss with equal fervour. However she laughed when he eventually let her go.

"Uh huh, and aside from that very domestic remark, what sight are we talking about? Me or the cake?"

The Doctor took a step back and with an intentional leer he let his eyes wander over Rose's body, from the top of her blonde head to the small yellow halter top covering her beautiful breasts to down further where her deep blue shorts kept hidden the pleasurable secrets that she had so recently let him discover.

"Mmm," he said, drawing her close and kissing her again. "Definitely looking at you."

"Good answer," she replied softly. Leaning in, she placed small kisses along the line of his cheekbone before tracing a path up to his ear. "You realise though that you'd be more convincing if your eyes didn't dart to the cake every few seconds."

The Doctor's face flushed with colour. She was a clever one, his Rose.

Not letting her go completely, he tucked her arm up under his and drew her towards the kitchen table.

"Oh, Rose, you know how much you mean to me but be fair. You have to admit that this-" pointing to the still warm cake on the table "- is a pretty big distraction."

As he moved closer to the table, his superior abilities catalogued the aroma, texture and appearance of the confection. Suddenly his eyes widened as the input from his senses led to a startling conclusion.

"Rose, is that what I think it is?" he questioned, the anticipation clearly evident in his voice.

"Weeeell," she drawled, doing a perfect imitation of him. "Depends on what it is that you think it is," she teased.

"Is that by any chance although it ought to be impossible, what with the mystery of the kamikaze chefs and their 'oh it's an old family recipe and I'd commit hara kari before I revealed the secret' line, but is that quite possibly, against all odds, a Falvoridash Lavidian mud cake?"

Rose smiled, pleased by his excitement, answered his question with a simple "Yes!"

"But…but how," he stammered. "And more importantly, when?"

Her smile broadened, the hint of tongue caught between her teeth making him forget momentarily that he was waiting for an answer to his question.

She moved closer to him to whisper in his ear. "Two nights ago, when you took me to Poctenero Five, remember?"

His mouth dropped as he realised what she was talking about.

Rose continued to murmur seductively in his ear. "Bet you didn't think I'd be coherent enough to do anything after what you did to me there now, did you?"

He gasped and pulled back from her. "You mean after we … you know? Nah, you could hardly walk afterwards."

Rose smiled inwardly. From the look of shock on his face he obviously thought he had been that impressive. She let him stew for a few moments before letting him off the hook.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yeah, you were that good. Actually I ducked back into the restaurant yesterday morning while you were in conference with the council."

"What? When you were supposed to be staying here on the TARDIS?" A note of irritation crept into his voice. "Rose, what have I told you about going off alone? You know you could have been –"

"Doctor, I was fine," she said defiantly, cutting him off mid sentence. You said yourself that this was a peaceful planet. No feuds or war mongering, just art, culture and intellectual beings with a taste for fine cuisine."

"But Rose, I just… I mean… Damn it, what if something went wrong? I can't protect you," he shouted. His next words however were spoken in a low unsteady voice that betrayed his very real fears. "If something happened to you, Rose I don't know what I'd do."

Any arguments Rose had disappeared as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Hush now. That's not going to happen. It wasn't before you told me you love me and definitely not now. I'm never going to leave you. But Doctor, you can't always protect me. I need to do some things on my own. I wanted to tell you what I was doing but then that would've spoiled the surprise. Please don't be cross with me," she implored.

The pleading look she gave him melted away any ire he felt. It was impossible to stay mad at this bewitchingly brilliant woman. Glancing over at the table, he smirked. "Okay, I'll forgive you," he answered, "if I can have a piece of that cake."

"Nope"

"What? Why not?" he said, a frown replacing his cheeky smile.

"Not ready yet is it?" countered Rose. "Got to put the frosting on first. Go have a shower or tinker with the TARDIS for half an hour. Then it should be finished and you can have a piece."

"But Rooose," he whined. "It's fine like it is, so tempting and delicious and edible."

"Yes it is, just like me," she giggled, but her laughter was short lived as she saw the sudden flash of desire cross his face. "Go," she encouraged before reaching up and kissing him. "I promise it will be worth the wait."

He caught the mischievous gleam in Rose's eye and it dawned on him that she was up to something. Always ready to play any game she chose he backed down on his argument to stay.

"Okay, you win … this time," he replied, his grin wide. "I'll make myself scarce for half an hour but in the words of a very good Austrian friend who really should be president, I'll be back."

Chuckling at his own pop culture reference he left the room.

As Rose watched him leave she could not help but think how much she loved him. Returning to the kitchen table she gathered together the ingredients required for the chocolate frosting. As she worked her mind turned back to two nights ago when the Doctor had taken her to dinner at a fancy restaurant on Poctenero Five. It had been their first 'real' date since making love in the laundry a few days earlier and he had been very excited when he managed to get the nearly impossible dinner reservation.

The Doctor had been the perfect gentleman, opening up doors and holding out her chair for her. Not knowing the language Rose allowed him to order both the main course and wine. When the meals came, they were well presented and delicious. It was interesting therefore when the desert menu was presented that it was in English. When Rose questioned the Doctor he explained that this particular restaurant was famous for its deserts throughout the galaxies and the owners made more money from them then any other meal they served. When she had asked why he simply shrugged but the smile playing at his lips had her convinced he was hiding something.

He suggested to her that they try the mud cake although at the time she could not remember the exact title of the desert. As a lover of chocolate, it was something Rose would probably have selected herself so she agreed readily and waited with anticipation for their order to arrive.

The cake when it came was in a large bowl with two silver forks so they could share. However the Doctor had stopped her when she went to feed herself. Instead he used his fork to break off a piece of the desert and brought it to her mouth. It had been such a romantic gesture, and the cake so tantalizing that she forgot about all human etiquette and let him feed her.

She remembered how the first taste of the warm gooey confection had surprised her. The texture was soft, the taste rich and velvety and the melted chocolate fudge that was the icing sent shivers of hedonistic pleasure through her body. As the Doctor fed her another mouthful she silently wondered if this was the chocolate equivalent to sex and an audible moan escaped her lips as she savoured another piece.

It was then that she realised the Doctor was up to something else. The free hand that was not feeding her the cake had slipped underneath the long table cloth and was caressing her thighs, pushing up her short skirt until they reached her scanty underwear. Finding his way underneath the lace he started to gently stroke her clit with his thumb while two other fingers pushed their way up inside her, going as deeply as they could.

As he thrust the digits in and out of her he talked about the desert but every word was dripping with sexual innuendo. She tried to remain quiet but as he stroked her without mercy she let out a loud moan which had the waiter over quickly to enquire if 'madam' was all right. The Doctor in a calm voice had told him that she was fine, just overwhelmed and incredibly excited by the absolute indulgence of the desert. The waiter appeared to find this explanation satisfactory and went back to his other duties.

The Doctor continued his torment, as Rose had tried to hold back the sounds of pleasure she was desperate to make. He began rubbing her clit in hard tight circles whilst increasing the speed of his thrusting fingers inside of her. Watching her eyes he could see the moment she broke and swiftly captured her mouth with his own, swallowing her screams of pleasure as her orgasm washed over her.

It was only when she had finally calmed that he released her, his eyes glowing with lust and love.

Afterwards he had revealed to her the secret of the restaurant's success. "Enjoy your desert, Rose Tyler? Best chocolate aphrodisiac in the whole galaxy."

In a breathy voice she had to agree with him and then taunted him a little when she realised he had fed her the whole piece, keeping none for himself. He laughed and said it was well worth missing out on and he would do it again just to see the ecstasy on her face as she came. Her hand on his groin had stopped his hilarity as desire ran fierce in both of them. She remembered him asking for the bill, throwing down the money, inclusive of a huge tip. He then grabbed her hand and practically dragged her from the restaurant. She had never seen him so aroused and knew then they would not make it back to the TARDIS.

As she completed icing the cake with the frosting, Rose smiled as she recalled him taking her against a brick wall in an alleyway, not caring who might see them. Afterwards he had carried her the short distance home and they had made love once more, slowly and gently, as if they had all the time in the world.

Footsteps in the corridor shook her out of her memories and warned her of the Doctor's approach. Looking at the cake, she grinned. It was time for a little sweet revenge.


	2. Seconds Anyone

_**Authors Note: Um really not suitable to read at work or around children. Part two of the fic written for Lillibets Jiggery Pokery Ficathon over at LJ. It's PWP - you have been warned. Now I may just go and hide.**_

As the Doctor made his way down the corridors of the TARDIS he thought Rose's suggestion of a shower was a good one. Actually considering his body's reaction to his recent closeness to Rose, a cold shower was quite high on his list of priorities.

As he rid himself of his clothing and stepped under the spray his thoughts continued to be of this incredible woman. She was far too beautiful for his peace of mind. _Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy … oh and this is so not helping._

Rose had asked him for a few minutes and he would give her that. She was up to something but from experience Rose's games usually held very pleasant results for him too, not that his own experiences had him at any disadvantage. In 900 years he had gleaned quite a few ideas for use in the bedroom and beyond. It would take years to show Rose each and every one. Smiling to himself he acknowledged that was no bad thing.

She matched him in both playfulness and spirit during love making. The other night in the restaurant, it had been pure pleasure watching her flush with arousal and then orgasm from his touch. He had thought she might be angry but instead of berating him Rose played her own game, teasing him with words until passion overcame them both. As he had taken her against the alley wall she had been anything but submissive, claiming him as her mate as much as he did her.

Fantastic sensations flowing through his body interrupted his thoughts. Lost in the exquisite memory of his and Rose's coupling he had unintentionally begun to pleasure himself, his hand sliding the length of his cock from root to tip. He closed his eyes. It would be so easy to give into temptation. _Rose now free of that little halter top. Rose removing those shorts. Rose …_

His eyes abruptly opened as he remembered that she was waiting for him. Giving into temptation now would be good but anticipation of things to come would be even better. Shutting off the water, the Doctor grabbed a towel and headed back to the bedroom. Fresh clothes donned he made his way to the kitchen.

Rose smiled as he entered the room wearing his usual attire but without the jacket. After falling in love with a man who wore leather and denim she never thought that pin-striped suits and swirly ties would be such a turn-on. In fact she had developed a rather interesting fetish with those ties. Of course it also helped that the man who wore them was gorgeous. _And all mine._

"Hello," he said brightly as he grew close to her.

"Hello," she replied, grinning at this little greeting ritual that had become so much a part of their lives since the adventure to New Earth and Cassandra.

"So, Miss Tyler, what are you up to?"

"Me? Why would you think I'm up to anything?" she countered coyly.

"You have that look of mischief about you," he teased

"Ah, and you should know then, Doctor, 'cause that look hardly ever leaves your face."

The Doctor chuckled loudly. "Well guess I can't deny that. **But,** you still haven't answered my question?"

Rose giggled in response. "It's for me to know and for you to find out."

Moving his hands down to her nicely rounded bottom, the Doctor pulled her closer to him, relishing the intimate contact. As Rose's breath hitched he leaned forward as if to kiss her before moving at the last moment to whisper seductively in her ear.

"Oh, I will, Rose. I definitely will."

Suddenly he let her go, a smirk wide on his face.

"So," he said, switching subjects abruptly. "I think you promised me some of that delectable looking chocolate cake."

It took Rose a few seconds to realise he had released her but as she did she was immediately determined to wipe that smile away.

Moving over to the kitchen table she used a knife to cut him a generous slice of the cake before placing it on a plate alongside a desert fork.

The Doctor made himself comfortable in one of the roomy kitchen chairs, watching her as she worked. As she placed the plate in front of him he moved to pick up the fork but before he could do so Rose made a 'tsk tsk' noise in the back of her throat, a clear sign that she was not pleased at his actions.

"Now, now, Doctor, fair's fair. You fed me the other night. It's my turn now."

_Ah, now it begins,_ he thought as she grinned evilly at him.

The gleam in Rose's eyes sparkled even brighter.

"Oh, one more thing, Doctor. Do everything I tell you and no matter what happens you have to keep your hands to yourself. No touching unless I say so. Okay?"

He squirmed a little in his seat. In the week they had been lovers he had never let her have complete control. His hesitation must have been evident on his face as Rose suddenly leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Trust me," she pleaded, her brown eyes searching the depth of his.

The love he saw there made it easy to do what she wanted.

"Yes," he finally capitulated, all hesitation gone.

"Thank you," she said sweetly before breaking off a piece of the cake with the fork. "Now open your mouth."

Without a sound he followed her instructions, opening his mouth while she fed him. The first bite flowed over his taste buds, exciting every single one individually. The second piece had his brain convinced that there was no other delicacy in the world worth eating. As the desert slipped over his tongue it dissolved into warm liquid chocolate of the finest quality. By the third bite the aphrodisiac content had done its work. The Doctor could only imagine the pleasure that Rose had felt but as his superior senses processed the confection in his body he found himself becoming embarrassingly hard, very very quickly. A long moan escaped his lips. As it did so Rose stopped feeding him the cake, his inarticulate expression of need apparently a signal she had been waiting for.

Placing the unfinished piece on the table Rose knelt down before him, catching his gaze. "It's good isn't it?" Before he could answer she stood back up again, turning her brilliant smile upon him. "Would sir like something extra with his desert?" she questioned in an innocent voice but the expression in her eyes told him whatever she had planned would be anything but.

Another flash of arousal coursed through his body. "Yes," he managed to breathe out.

"Lovely," smirked Rose. "Let's get a little more comfortable though first." Reaching around to her back she swiftly undid the ties on her yellow halter, revealing her breasts, both dusky nipples already hard, showing that she was not unaffected by the game they were playing. Having removed her shirt she next make quick work of her shorts and knickers before moving rapidly towards him and seating herself, face to face in his lap. His eyes widened and then darkened as she ground into him, her most intimate parts coming into contact with the considerable bulge in his pants.

At his gasp she leaned forward, softly brushing her lips against his before pulling away, leaving him no chance to respond.

"Much better. Now where were we? Ah yes," she murmured as she leaned towards the table. This time however she did not pick up the uneaten cake on the plate but pulled towards her the bowl of unused frosting. Gathering up some on the tips of two fingers she slowly and sensually coated his lips with it before reaching up and kissing him again, this time with a raw passion that betrayed her own want and need for him. Clutching his shirt with her frosting covered fingers she held herself to him. With each caressing kiss she explored his lips, mouth and tongue but did not let him reciprocate as this was her time to give him pleasure.

Breathless she drew back and then smiled at the mess she had made of his shirt. Just as well it was all part of the plan.

"Oh dear," she exaggerated as she loosened his tie somewhat. "I seem to have made a bit of a mess. Take off your shirt, please." When he started to remove his tie first she stilled his hand. "No, leave that on," she commanded.

The authority in Rose's voice sent intense shivers down the Doctor's spine. As he somewhat awkwardly removed his shirt he decided that he liked her being in control and despite the rather desperate ache down below he was excited to see what she would do next.

With one hand holding onto his tie, Rose leaned over and grabbed the plate again before feeding two more bites to the Doctor. She put down the fork and took his hand in hers. Dipping his fingers into the cake she coated them in the dessert before removing them, drawing them towards her breasts. Using his hand as an extension of her own she painted her chest with the chocolate cake, returning his hand several times to the rich confection until he had covered both rosy mounds. By the time she deemed him finished he was hungry for more then just cake. Peering at him from half shut eyes she gave him her next order, the single word falling sensually from her lips.

"Eat."

The Doctor needed no clarification. Bending forward he licked and sucked his way across her chest paying special attention to each hard bud and the sensitive underside of her breast. Rose's gasps and moans fuelled his desire, making him harden further but he continued to pleasure her until the last scrap of cake had been devoured. Only then did he pull back, meeting her darkened eyes with his own lust filled ones.

Smiling she pressed herself to him, kissing him deeply, rewarding him for the exquisite rapture he had given her with his mouth. This time however she did not pull away. Instead she laid down sweet kiss after kiss on his heated skin, from his mouth, to his collar bone, then back up again and down the other side. With a gentle tongue she swiped tender strokes up and down his chest, chortling softly as his head fell back, loud groans emitting from his throat. Still she continued, her caress gradually spiralled downwards until the barrier of his trousers prevented her from going forward.

Slowly she slid off his lap and huskily instructed him to stand up. With slightly shaking hands she traced the shape of his still clothed erection, running her nails against its hardness and pulling further growls from the throat of her lover. The noises he made were more than she could bear and the need to see him naked became her most urgent desire. Falling to her knees she removed his trainers and socks before reaching for his hands, eagerly guiding them to the fastenings on his trousers.

"Take them off," she ordered, her voice shaky but dripping with lust.

The Doctor, hearing the slight edge of desperate desire in Rose's voice paused momentarily. She had been in charge of this game so far but perhaps he could tease her just a little, gain some minute piece of control back. Slowly he released the button on his trousers. The muffled sound of an agonised moan from Rose made him cheer inwardly as he let the zip down one single tooth at a time.

Rose however was in no mood to be patient.

"Faster," she commanded and to his surprise he obeyed her hurriedly discarding his remaining clothing until he was bare before her.

Rose remained on her knees, taking in the beauty that was the Doctor. His titles flashed through her head. Time Lord, The Lonely God, and The Oncoming Storm but right here, right now he was just a man and he was hers. A small sound of need emitting from the Doctor's throat drew her out of her thoughts. With an impish grin she bade him sit back down in the chair. As he did so she shuffled forward to take up the space between his legs before pressing a kiss to one inner thigh.

At her touch the Doctor sighed contentedly. He knew that the kitchen floor could not be the most comfortable surface to be kneeling on but it did not appear to deter Rose from her game. Any further thoughts of her possible discomfort though were soon banished from his mind as she ran gentle fingers up and down his rigid member before leaning forward, brushing the already leaking tip with her tongue.

Backing off she smiled up at him, the naughty glint in her eyes more evident that before.

"Mmm," she said, licking her lips. "I've tried the cake and tasted a Time Lord but you know I'm very keen to see how the two flavours mix."

Without a further word she reached up and collected the bowl of unused frosting that she had painted his lips with earlier. This time however she had another body part in mind. Coating her fingers and hands in the mixture she confidently returned them to his magnificently erect cock. With deliberate movement, bent on teasing and pleasure she painted the length of him with the sweet delicacy, revelling in the noises and half pleas of her name as they left his lips. The sounds he issued doubled in volume as she licked his cock from root to tip.

"Delicious," she declared in a cheeky voice before returning to her task with voracious hunger. Using her tongue she brushed it along every hard inch of him and soft hollows alike, savouring the exquisite taste of chocolate and Doctor. Why should any other food appeal to her when she could have this? Teasing fingers covered in sweetness recoated his member before she finally closed her lips around him.

It was almost too much for the Doctor as he watched Rose take him with her mouth. A week ago when all his fantasies became reality she had done this to him but the act was hesitant, she unsure of what would please him. In their haste to become one he had pulled her off him the but later he showed her what he liked and by the looks of things Rose Tyler was a fast learner.

"God, Rose," he cried out helplessly. Gently humming around him she drew him deeply in between her luscious lips, the extra stimulation pulling him ever closer towards the inevitable release.

He tried to pull back from her but she would not let him, clamping her mouth down harder around his swollen flesh. As he came to realise what she wanted his eyes widened. This was something new for them. In the few times they had made love he had never come in her mouth before. The mere thought of another fantasy come true sent fresh blood down to his lower regions as he gently thrust himself forward and gave himself over to the intense build up of pleasure.

When the Doctor had first pulled back Rose was a little worried that he might not want the total loss of control but he did not fail her, his subtle push into her mouth his way of telling her that he would go where she led him.

Using every technique she knew Rose tormented and teased the Doctor's cock, delighting in the stream of dirty encouragements that fell from his lips. Twice she brought him to the brink of falling but each time she backed off, replacing the heat of her mouth with gentle strokes of her fingers.

"Rose, please," he entreated as she eased him away from the point of orgasm for the second time. He had never been so hard and the little minx knew it. If he could think straight he was sure he would be able to come up with some suitable form of retribution but as she replaced her fingers with her mouth again any plans on returning the favour flew from his brain.

He could not be quiet now.

"Don't stop, Rose … so close. Please don't stop," he panted not caring if she would be cross with him but his fears were unnecessary. She was working him in earnest now, in and out, the motions growing faster and harder. Rose's nails scratching lightly against his balls was the final act that set every nerve and fibre of his being on fire.

"Rose, Oh Rassilon …" Tangling his hands in her hair he gave himself over to her completely as the best orgasm of any of his lives washed through him.

Rose took it all, holding him during the storm of his orgasm, delighting in the sweetness of his release. As he calmed she lovingly teased him afterwards with her tongue, supposedly cleaning up any remaining specks of frosting.

When he could bear it no longer he pulled her back up to sit in his lap.

Resting his forehead against hers he said without hesitation, "I love you, Rose Tyler."

"I love you, Doctor," she whispered back, placing into her words all the emotion she was feeling. She then asked him just a bit nervously, "You … you enjoyed what we just did? I didn't go too far?"

Kissing her hard he quickly silenced her fears. "It was brilliant, Rose, you were brilliant." Suddenly the Doctor pulled back and grinned evilly at her. "So you do realise that there will be payback for this, don't you?

Glancing meaningfully over to the remainder of the cake, Rose climbed off the Doctor's lap before sporting a mischievous smirk of her own.

"Oh yes," she teased. "I'm counting on it."

With quicker reflexes than the Doctor anticipated Rose grabbed the rest of the uncut cake and sprinted past him, heading for their bedroom.

As he gave chase his last thoughts were that whatever form the next game took revenge was sure to be sweet.

.


End file.
